Are You Gonna Be There
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight* Song by NSYNC. Chris and Ashton. Their relationship is certainly unique and hasn't been without it's hardships...Together again, what other problems could there possibly be? But with each other, they're will to find out.


**LOL! I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!! WOOOO! okay, this is for Kennedy! I know she loves her NSYNC!!! Had to give her some Chris/Ajay love as well!!!! So, people ENJOY!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_**Are You Gonna Be There**_

_**By NYSNC**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_If I was down, would your arms _

_lift me up to higher ground_

_With just the strength of your love_

_If I was lost, would I find something_

_In your eyes to lead me home_

Ashton Cage was a peculiar woman. One that Chris Sabin enjoyed watching. He loved her, that much was obvious. But with their...interesting, past, for lack of a better word; he couldn't believe she was his again.

She had won the Knockout's Championship from Kong, taken him back, and made love to him like never before, all in one day. Crazy right? But Chris could tell, by the way she looked right at that moment. That she was thinking something over, a lot. It bugged him slightly but he decided to just let it go. _It's probably nothing, _he kept telling himself.

But the truth was...Chris was thinking something over as well.

_And if it all went wrong_

_would you be there to hold _

_it's easy to be there_

_through the good times_

_but when the times get hard_

_would you stay or walk away_

Ashton looked at Chris. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was deep in thought. She didnt' want to interrupt him, so instead she watched, thinking about something herself. Finally, Ashton sighed to herself. "Chris...Um..." Ashton fumbled around with her iPod, which she had been holding while sitting in the locker room with her now, again, boyfriend.

He looked at her curiously. He was surprised. Ajay wasn't one to be nervous. So, this had to be something hard for her to talk about, something she thought over ever detail about before she spoke it aloud. "Things between us in the past haven't been all that great. When our relationship is good and happy and...i don't know...great, I guess, everythings fine. But once something...devastating happens, and changes us. One of us tends to freak and leave," she stopped to take a breath.

"And Chris, I need to know that you won't make the same mistake I did last time, and walk away. You need to be here 100%, through the good times, and 100% here through the bad times. Even if everything goes wrong and our world is turned upside down again. I want to know you'll be here for me to hold. For you to show me what home really is when I feel alone. If I get lost, will you help me find my way. And will you love stay strong."

_Are you gonna be there when the rain comes_

_are you gonna be there with a warm touch_

_can you swear you'll be there with a real love_

_are you gonna be there_

_will you stand by my side through the bad times_

_through whatever will be, will you still be mine_

_will you stay in my life for a lifetime_

_are you gonna be there_

Chris stared at her. He had his own reasons to ask those same questions. But they seemed more fair when she asked them. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to know something too, Ashton," he said, stopping briefly. She looked at him, measuring him, calculating him. He didn't like that look at all.

"Are you gonna be here for me when times get bad. It won't be good enough if I just promise you that. A relationship isn't a one-way street. I need to know that you'll stand by my side and that you'll be mine for the rest of my life..." he trailed off, "or this relationship might not work as well as we think." There. Ultimatum set.

_When I need someone to hold_

_someone there for me_

_are you gonna be there_

A tear trailed down Ashton's cheek. Chrsi felt bad. Had he made her cry. He hadn't meant to. He leaned forward pulling her into his arms. Holdign her, being there for her, like she had asked.

_be in my world_

_if it should all fall down_

_will you be there_

_be there to turn it around_

_will you still care_

_can I depend on you _

_to see me through this life_

"Chris, I want you to be in my world, even if it starts falling apart. Will you be there to turn it all around? Will you be with me for the rest of my life?" she asked through her tears. He nodded, but she couldn't see that.

_And if it all goes wrong_

_will you still make it right_

_it's easy to be there _

_through the good times_

_but when the times get hard_

_will you still be on my side_

"I promise you, Ajay. I will be here for you, as long as you want me here. I will be here even if it all goes wrong. Through the good times and the bad, 110%." he told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

_Are you gonna be there when the rain comes_

_are you gonna be there with a warm touch_

_can you swear you'll be there with a real love_

_are you gonna be there_

_will you stand by my side through the bad times_

_through whatever will be, will you still be mine_

_will you stay in my life for a lifetime_

_are you gonna be there_

She pulled back to look up at him. "And I'll be there for you, to hold you and I'll be by your side at all times. I am yours, always have been, forever," she told him, intertwining her fingers with his. She leaned in and kissed him softly

_When I need someone to hold; someone there for me_

_are you gonna be there_

_When I need someone beside me; someone there for me_

_are you gonna be there with the arms to hold me_

_there with the love I need with you baby_

_will you be there heart and soul I need to know_

_Are you gonna be there; Are you gonna still care_

_Are you gonna be there; Will you stand by my side_

_Are you gonna be mine; Are you gonna be there_

Chrsi knew he would never hurt Ashton ever again. And he knew what he had to do know. First vacation day he got; he was going to Tampa. To see Christian. Hopefully Tessa would be there, maybe she could swing Christian onto Chris' side. Hopefully.

_Are you gonna be there when the rain comes_

_are you gonna be there with a warm touch_

_can you swear you'll be there with a real love_

_are you gonna be there_

_will you stand by my side through the bad times_

_through whatever will be, will you still be mine_

_will you stay in my life for a lifetime_

_are you gonna be there_

Chris' arms stayed around Ajay as they went back to the hotel and back to their room. He pulled her down on the bed next to him. "When are you leaving?" he asked. "Tomorrow," she sighed. _Perfect._ He thought to himself with an odd smile. He kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered to her. He saw her angelic smile, "I love you too, Chris." And that was all he really needed to know.

_When I need someone to hold_

_someone there for me_

_are you gonna be there...?_


End file.
